SACRIFICE
by lDHlHJ
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! / END / Gwenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kita bersama aku berjanji akan menyusulmu / FF 3SHOOT!YAOI!HAEHYUK! / warning inside / terinspirasi dari tenggelamnya kapal feri Sewol / RnR / kritik dan saran sangat diijinkan / dan #PrayForSouthKorea
1. Chapter 1

-HaeHyuk-

-TwoShoot-

-SACRIFICE ( LEE DONG HAE )-

Warning : ini FF YAOI dan ANGST! walopun angst'nya belum tentu kerasa sih.

Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF OS absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh. Biar lebih gampang, anggap saja hubungan HaeHyuk itu wajar kaya hubungan kekasih yang lain.

Terinspirasi dari tenggelamnya Kapal Ferry Sewol

#PrayForSouthKorea

.

.

Clek

.

**DARR!**

**.**

"Omo!" Hyukjae sontak memeluk lengan Junsu—sahabatnya, karena terkejut dengan ledakan konfetti yang menyebabkan kertas warna-warni menyembur kearahnya Hyukjae dan Junsu baru saja memasuki kelas.

Tak Jauh berbeda dengan Hyukjae, Junsu pun sama terkejutnya dengan lelaki pemilik gummy smile menawan itu. "Ada apa ini" ucap Junsu pada dirinya sendiri. Namun Hyukjae membalasnya dengan gelengan karena mendengar gumaman Junsu. "Aku pikir ulang tahunku sudah lewat satu minggu yang lalu"

Junsu memutar imejiner bola matanya, kemudian menarik Hyukjae masuk ke dalam kelas yang kini telah di sulap sedemikian rupa. Dapat Hyukjae lihat 3 orang temannya berdiri didepan kelas dengan membawa kertas atau mungkin handbanner yang entah berisi tulisan apa, karena mereka belum membalikan kertas tersebut. Dibelakang ketiga orang temannya, terbentang banner besar menutupi papan tulis disana.

Hyukjae membulatkan bibirnya saat menyadari tulisan pada banner besar tersebut.

.

**LEE HYUK JAE**

**MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU?**

**.**

Junsu melepas tangan Hyukjae saat mendengar desisan salah satu temannya yang memberinya kode untuk mendekat, dia kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Hyukjae ketika mendapat kode dari temannya yang lain. Junsu duduk pada bangku terdekat. "Ada apa sih?" tanya Junsu heran pada Minho.

"ssstt, kita lihat saja oke" Junsu yang mendengar nada serius dari Minho hanya mengangguk. Karena suasana yang juga hening membuat Junsu tegang bercampur penasaran tentang apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Junsu menoleh kearah belakang saat mendengar langkah tapak sepatu yang mengisi ruangan kelas itu. "Hhhhaa~" Junsu menutup mulutnya yang terbuka dengan telapak tangan saat melihat pemilik langkah tersebut. "Jangan bilang…"

"Ssssttt, diam oke" Junsu mengangguk cepat, sambil berucap 'akhirnya' dalam hati.

.

Hyukjae masih terpaku dengan banner besar itu hingga tak menyadari seseorang telah berdiri tepat dibelakangnya.

"Ehm, Hyukjae-ya…"

"Oh!" Hyukjae kembali dari keterpakuannya saat mendengar panggilan itu. Seakan sadar, dia mencari-cari keberadaan Junsu di dekatnya. "Dimana Junsu" tak menghiraukan seseorang disana, bodohnya~

"Lee Hyukjae~"

"Eh…" Hyukjae menoleh kearah si pemanggil. Kembali terkejut karena dia adalah Lee Donghae. mata kecil Hyukjae yang melebar terkejut membuat Donghae tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi lucu Hyukjae.

Hyukjae menoleh pada ketiga temannya yang membawa banner, saat melihat mereka telah membuka banner mereka. Hyukjae melihat huruf "I" dan "U" mengapit banner kosong ditengah. 'kenapa kosong?' disana hanya ada semacam double tape atau entahlah. Kembali menghadap Donghae saat mendengar deheman yang cukup keras darinya.

"Mungkin kau sudah tau apa maksud dari semua ini dari banner besar itu" Donghae menunjuk banner yang terpasang pada papan tulis. Sontak detakan jantung Hyukjae berdentam gaduh saat mengingat sebaris kalimat pada banner besar disana. "Maaf aku hanya bisa melakukan ini, kau tau sendiri aku tidak pandai dalam hal seperti ini" Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas, sementara tangan kanannya masih ia sembunyikan dibalik punggungnya.

"Aku hanya mempunyai ini untukmu…" Donghae menunjukan kertas merah berbentuk hati berukuran sedang pada Hyukjae. "ambil ini, kau bisa memasangnya pada kertas kosong itu kalau kau menerimaku, dan kau boleh merobek itu jika kau menolak ku"

Hyukjae menerima kertas merah itu dengan kedua tangannya yang bergetar , dia menggigit bibirnya kemudian beralih menatap sahabatnya—Junsu yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap dan mengangguk kecil. Hyukjae mulai berjalan mendekati ketiga temannya tersebut. Langkah demi langkah hanya membuat jantungnya semakin berdentam riuh hingga kakinya serasa lemas. Hyukjae menggigit bibirnya, dia juga menutup matanya. Hyukjae berharap apa yang akan ia lakukan ini adalah yang terbaik.

.

Suara riuh dan tepuk tangan juga konfetti yang beradu sontak mengisi ruangan kelas yang beberapa saat lalu hening. Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan segera memeluk tubuh kurus pemuda itu dari belakang. Menggoyangkan tubuh itu sekilas sebelum akhirnya memutar tubuh itu menghadapnya dan memeluknya kembali. "Terimakasih Hyukjae" bisik Donghae tepat disebelah telinga Hyukjae, mengecup belakang telinga kekasihnya, dan beralih mengecup bahu Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Hyukjae. Hyukjae mengangguk kecil seraya membalas pelukan Donghae.

Sementara itu, teman sekelasnya masih ikut merayakan kebahagian 2 orang temannya tersebut, pasalnya sudah lama mereka menantikan hal ini. Bagaimana tidak, Donghae dan Hyukjae sering sekali menunjukan interaksi lebih intim dari hanya teman sekelas. Terkadang mereka gemas sendiri melihat keduanya yang tak juga meresmikan hubungan mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, padahal sering sekali mereka secara tak sadar menunjukan kemesraan mereka dihadapan teman-temannya.

.

.

.

"Baiklah pelajaran hari ini selesai, sampai jumpa dua minggu kedepan. Dan jangan lupa siapkan diri kalian untuk besok. Oke" ucapan halus dari wali kelas itu sontak mendapat sorakan senang dari anak didiknya. "Selamat sore anak-anak, dan selamat menikmati libur musim semi kalian"

.

"Hyukjae pasti senang, karena liburan kali ini sudah mempunyai kekasih. Ah! Aku jadi iri dengan kalian. Ku rasa melihat bunga sakura di pulau Jeju, dengan bergandengan tangan dengan kekasihmu itu adalah hal yang sangaaaat, sangat sangat romantis" celoteh Junsu sore itu pada Hyukjae. Mereka berdua kini tengah menikmati semangkuk eskrim di kedai yang tak jauh dari sekolah mereka untuk menunggu Donghae yang sedikit pulang terlambat untuk mengurusi liburan besok di pulau Jeju, karena memang Donghae adalah ketua kelas . Hyukjae merengut malu mendengar celotehan Junsu. "Oh ya, apa Donghae tipe pacar yang romantis?" tanya Junsu.

"entahlah, tapi 4 hari ini dia selalu menjemputku untuk berangkat bersama ke sekolah"

"Jinjja? Pantas saja kau selalu tidak ada saat aku datang kerumahmu, ck" Junsu berdecak kecil.

"Ya! tapi kan kita masih pulang bersama, Junsu-ya~"

"dari sebelum Donghae menjadi pacarmu, kita bertiga memang sudah sering pulang bersama 'kan. Bedanya, sekarang kau lebih memilih untuk memeluk lengan Donghae dari pada lenganku"

"Eii, apa kau cemburu? atau iri karena kau belum juga mendapat pacar hingga saat ini?" Hyukjae menaik-turunkan alisnya menggoda Junsu.

"Aish" **ttak!**

"Aa!" Hyukjae mendelikan matanya pada Junsu yang telah memukulkan sendok eskrimnya pada kening Hyukjae.

"Itu salahmu Hyuk!" Hyukjae mencebikan bibirnya, memilih untuk menyendok eskrim stroberinya. Hyukjae membuka bibirnya saat sendok eskrim itu hampir sampai ke mulutnya.

**Nyam!**

**Deg!**

Hyukjae mendelik terkejut saat seseorang menyerobot sendok eskrimnya yang bahkan sudah menempel sedikit di bibirnya. Alih-alih kesal dengan aksi tersebut, wajah Hyukjae malah merah padam saat melihat pelakunya. Berani sekali dia melakukannya di tempat umum.

Donghae terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasihnya itu. melihat noda eskrim pada sudut bibir atas Hyukjae, membuat tangan Donghae gatal ingin menyeka noda yang membasahi bibir kekasihnya. Dengan cekatan ibu jari tangan Donghae menyeka noda tersebut, kemudian mengemut ibu jarinya dengan mata yang bertatapan lurus dengan milik Hyukjae.

Junsu berdecak, menaruh sendok eskrimnya dengan keras. "Fine! Lebih baik aku pergi dari pada hanya menjadi badut yang menemani dua bocah yang sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri"

Donghae dan Hyukjae menoleh kearah Junsu yang kini telah berdiri dari duduknya. "Kau yang harus membayar eskrimku Lee Donghae!" teriak Junsu dengan suara lumba-lumbanya yang melengking. setelahnya, Junsu pergi meninggalkan kedai tersebut dengan mangkuk eskrim setengah penuh. Sontak membuat sepasang kekasih itu tertawa keras karenanya.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku senang sekali" ucap Donghae ketika mereka berada didalam bus yang akan mengantar mereka ke dermaga dan akan menggunakan kapal feri untuk menuju Jeju.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena… ah apa aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku sangat menyukai musim semi?" Hyukjae menggeleng. Donghae mengambil telapak tangan Hyukjae dan menggenggamnya. "Terlepas dari aku yang sangat menyukai musim semi, aku juga senang karena liburan musim semi kali ini kau telah menjadi kekasihku, terimakasih Lee Hyukjae… kau sudah mau menerimaku dan menjadikanku seseoang yang paling bahagia karena kau telah memilihku" **Cup! **Donghae mengecup lama dan berulang punggung tangan Hyukjae dan meremasnya. Dia melepas kecupannya dan memandang wajah Hyukjae dari jarak sedekat ini membuat Donghae merasa ada dorongan untuk melakukan hal lebih pada pemuda april itu.

"**Ehem!**"

Tapi, sebelum itu terjadi, suara deheman keras wali kelas mereka membuyarkan moment yang telah mereka ciptakan. Terpaksa Donghae harus menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hyukjae yang sekarang tertunduk malu karena aksi mereka yang tertangkap basah oleh sang wali kelas.

"Kau harus turun sekarang Donghae, jja!" Wali kelas menyerahkan papan berisi kertas daftar nama teman sekelasnya. "Pastikan tidak ada teman yang tertinggal Tuan Lee. Tentu tugasmu disini bukan hanya bertanggung jawab untuk seorang saja kan?" Sang wali kelas menepuk kepala Donghae kemudian turun terlebih dulu.

"Aku keluar dulu oke" Donghae mengusap punggung tangan Hyukjae sebelum turun untuk menyusul wali kelas.

.

.

.

Semua murid tingkat dua dari SMU swasta yang cukup terkenal itu kini tengah menikmati perjalanan menggunakan kapal ferry yang akan membawa mereka ke pulau Jeju. Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul setengah sembilan, saat wali kelas Donghae menyuruh mereka untuk sarapan bersama.

Donghae menarik tangan Hyukjae saat pemuda itu tak menjawab panggilannya karena terlalu asyik mengobrol dengan Junsu tentang rencana-rencana menyenangkan yang akan mereka lakukan di Pulau Jeju. "Eh, wae?" tanyanya bingung pada Donghae yang tiba menarik tangannya.

"Kau mengacuhkanku karena terlalu asyik dengan Junsu" jawab Donghae.

"Ya Tuhan, apa kau cemburu denganku Donghae-ya, pada sahabat kekasihmu sendiri?" tanya Junsu tak percaya.

"Kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya diacukan oleh orang yang kau cintai, karena kau tidak memiliki kekasih Kim Junsu" ujar Donghae sarkastik, masih sedikit kesal karena merasa diacuhkan oleh Hyukjae gara-gara Junsu.

"Yak! Dasar kau! Kalau tau kau akan begini, aku memilih tidak merestui hubungan kalian berdua. Yak! Lee Donghae!" Teriakan Junsu melengking saat Donghae justru membawa sahabat karibnya pergi, hingga membuat murid lain menoleh kearahnya dengan pandangan terganggu. Junsu menggaruk pipi tembamnya kemudian menunduk malu seraya meminta maaf dengan pelan.

.

.

.

"Ku kira Walikelas menyuruh kita untuk sarapan Donghae, kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini?" tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae membawanya ke Dek belakang kapal ferry ini. Donghae memberikan senyum menawannya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu saja" ucapnya pelan, dia mencium pipi Hyukjae setelahnya. Menggesek kecil pipi Hyukjae dengan hidung mancungnya.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan tugasmu, bukankah kau harus memastikan semua murid ada. Dan…"

"ssst… aku sudah meminta bantuan Minho, dan dia bersedia"

"Dasar, kau mana boleh lari dari tanggung jawabmu Donghae" tunjuk Hyukjae.

"Kalau tidak seperti itu, aku tidak bisa berdua denganmu seperti ini Hyukjae"

"itu hanya akal-akalanmu saja. Kau belum sarapan kan? kkajja kita bergabung dengan teman yang lainnya, kau harus sarapan" Hyukjae menggamit lengan Donghae untuk menariknya kedalam kapal kembali. Hyukjae sendiri sudah memakan bekal buatan ibunya saat mereka masih berada di sekolah.

"Tidak mau, aku sudah makan roti isi kacang tadi"

"Jinjja? Kau bohong kan?"

"Aish itu tidak penting, yang terpenting kau ada bersamaku disini hm. Aku ingin menikmati waktuku bersamamu Hyukjae, hanya berdua"

"Terserahmu lah" Ujar Hyukjae sedikit kesal.

"Kau marah?" tanya Donghae.

"Untuk apa aku marah?"

"Kau marah. Oke maafkan aku." Donghae menghela nafas pelan, "aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita Hyuk, ku pikir dengan adanya liburan kali ini aku bisa menghabiskan waktuku untuk selalu bersamamu, tapi Wali kelas malah memberiku tanggung jawab itu, jadi aku sangat senang saat Minho mau membantuku menghandle tugasku untuk memastikan teman sekelas untuk sementara. Dan aku rasa kebaikan Minho adalah kesempatan yang tak boleh ku sia-sia kan. jadi…"

"Baiklah" mendengar penuturan Donghae, Hyukjae pun menyadarinya hingga akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Donghae, yang bisa dipastikan akan singkat karena tugas yang diberikan Walikelasnya pada Donghae. dan benar ini adalah kesempatan kecil yang tak boleh Hyukjae sia-siakan.

Donghae tersenyum, kemudian kembali menggenggam telapak tangan Hyukjae. "Kau kedinginan Hyuk? Kenapa tanganmu dingin sekali" tanya Donghae. Udara disana memang cukup dingin berkisar antara 11-13 derajat, ditambah angin laut yang menambah hawa dingin itu. Merasa bersalah karena dia membawa Hyukjae kesini, akhirnya Donghae membawa tangan itu kedalam genggaman kedua tangannya. "Kau tidak membawa jaket yang lebih tebal dari yang kau pakai sekarang?"

"Kau menarikku kesini, aku tidak sempat mengambilnya dari tasku" ungkap Hyukjae.

"Baiklah kemari, aku akan menghangatkan tubuhmu" Donghae memposisikan berdiri dibelakang Hyukjae yang menatap hamparan laut luas. Gedung-gedung terlihat lebih kecil dari sini. Donghae meletakan tangannya di sisi tangan Hyukjae yang memegangi batas kapal. Donghae kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan mengusap-ngusap kedua tangan tersebut hingga mengahasilkan sedikit hawa hangat disana.

"Hangat?" Hyukjae mengangguk menjawab Donghae, terlalu malu untuk menjawabnya karena posisi intim mereka. Donghae memeluk tubuh Hyukjae dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bahu kanan Hyukjae, hawa panas nafas Donghae yang menerpa lehernya, entah kenapa membuat nafas Hyukjae tercekat di tenggorokannya. Nafas Donghae yang terasa semakin memburu menerpa lehernya, mengakibatkan kerja jantung Hyukjae berkali lipat lebih cepat dan tubuhnya terasa lemas seketika. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka beinteraksi intim seperti ini.

**Cup**

Dengan beraninya Donghae mengecup leher jenjeng itu, jika saja tangannya tak berpegangan pada batas kapal dan tangan Donghae yang tak memeluknya, bisa dipastikan tubuhnya akan lunglai kebawah saking lemasnya.

**Cup**

Kecupan itu Hyukjae rasakan kembali pada lehernya. Nafas Hyukjae semakin tercekat saat hidung bangir Donghae mengendus menelusuri leher jenjangnya seolah mencari titik kelemahan Hyukjae. sesekali bibir dingin Donghae menempel hingga membuat Hyukjae serasa tersengat listrik dengan daya kejut sangat rendah yang malah membuat tubuhnya semakin lemas karena sengatan-sengatan kecil itu.

Hawa dingin segera menerpa bahu sebelah kanan Hyukjae saat Donghae menyingkap kebawah jaket Hyukjae dan baju v neck hitam yang Hyukjae kenakan seolah mempermudah Donghae untuk mengekspose bahu seputih susu itu dengan hanya menariknya ke sisi sebelah.

Donghae mengecup perlahan garis leher Hyukjae menuju bahu putih itu. mengecup bahu itu lama hingga akhirnya dapat Hyukjae rasakan jilatan lidah Donghae memutari area tersebut, dan kini gigi-gigi Donghae menggigiti kecil bagian tersebut sebelum akhirnya sebuah hisapan kecil yang lambat laun berubah kasar lah yang menguasai leher Hyukjae.

"sssshhh" Desisan ngilu tak terelakan lagi dari bibir Hyukjae saat hisapan itu semakin keras dan kasar. Hingga bunyi **'plop'** menyudahi hisapan itu yang Hyukjae yakini telah tercipta tanda merah keunguan disana dan akan membekas hingga lima hari kedepan, namun belum lama Hyukjae mengatur nafasnya, lidah basah Donghae kini sudah lebih dulu menjilati kembali area bekas hisapan tersebut. Sehingga membuat Hyukjae mendesis lirih seakan menikmati aksi sang dominan pada bahunya.

"Eunnnghh" desisan itu kini beralih menjadi desahan yang cukup erotic saat Donghae menggunakan lidah dan bibirnya untuk membasahi leher sebelah kanan Hyukjae menuju tengkuknya dan berakhir pada leher bagian kiri Hyukjae yang mengharuskan Hyukjae untuk memiringkan kepalanya kearah kanan agar memudahkan aksi Donghae.

Donghae menggunakan tangannya untuk menarik wajah Hyukjae kesamping, dan berhasil. Bibir Donghae menjangkau bibir merah Hyukjae sehingga membungkam desisan kecil dari sana. Ini adalah ciuman pertama mereka, maksudnya selama mereka berpacaran seminggu ini, Donghae memang sering memberinya ciuman-ciuman kecil tapi itu hanya sebatas ciuman di tangan, pipi, hidung, dan kening. Dan ini adalah kali pertama mereka melakukan ciuman seintim ini, dan jangan lupakan tanda yang telah Donghae buat di bahu kanan Hyukjae.

Merasa pegal dengan posisi tersebut, Donghae menjauhkan bibirnya dari milik Hyukjae. memutar tubuh Hyukjae kearahnya dan berniat akan mencium bibir merah itu lagi sebelum guncangan cukup keras terjadi, sehingga membuat tubuh Hyukjae limbung kearahnya. Beruntung Donghae cekatan berpegangan batas kapal, hingga tak membuat tubuhnya dan tubuh Hyukjae terjatuh.

.

"Kapalnya bergoyang?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah merah tak beda dengan wajah Donghae yang kini juga memerah, gairah masih terlihat jelas pada wajah keduanya.

"Yah, mungkin ada gangguan kecil. Gwenchana?" Hyukjae mengangguk, dan kembali berdiri dengan benar.

Hyukjae memegang bahu kanannya, yang kini tak lagi putih bersih karena tanda merah keunguan yang Donghae buat disana. "Ini…"

Mengerti, Donghae pun membuka bibirnya "Ah maafkan aku, tadi aku terbawa suasana… jadi…"

"Tidak papa. Aku… menyukainya" ujar Hyukjae menunduk malu dan salah tingkah. Donghae yang melihat itu pun tak ayal menundukan kepalanya juga. Senyum kecil tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Donghae kemudian menggenggam tangan Hyukjae, tak lupa dia menyusupkan jemarinya kedalam jemari Hyukjae.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu seperti itu hingga nanti. Akan ku pastikan Hanya kematian yang mampu memisahkan kita" **cup! **Donghae menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan serius, mengecup punggung tangan Hyukjae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu" jawab Hyukjae yang juga mengecup punggung tangan Donghae. meskipun hubungan pacaran mereka terhitung masih sangat singkat, namun rasa cinta tulus mereka yang tanpa sadar telah tumbuh dari sekian lama, membuat hubungan itu terasa sudah bertahun lamanya.

Hyukjae melandaikan kepalanya pada bahu kokoh Donghae yang kini menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Hyukjae. kedua pasang mata itu terpejam menikmati angin laut yang membelai keduanya, meresapi dan menikmati kebersamaan singkat ini yang mungkin akan sulit mereka dapatkan—sebelum Donghae kembali menjalankan tugas walikelasnya. Mereka akan memanfaatkan waktu ini dengan penuh dengan berbagi satu sama lain.

.

**BBOOOMM!**

**.**

-TBC-

Hm, maafkan saya yang mempublish ff baru, padahal ff lain masih belum kelar, (tapi ini twoshoot kok)… itu karena tugas saya yang menumpuk. #bow

Dan salahkan saya, yang malah kepikiran kejadian itu untuk dibuat HaeHyuk ff, bukannya saya tidak menghormati musibah itu, saya hanya menuangkan ide saya. Dan saya juga turut berduka cita atas musibah Kapal Ferry Sewol #PrayForSouthKorea #Deepbows

Terakhir, kalau respon untuk ff ini cukup baik dan diminati, insyaAllah saya akan post ASAP untuk chap2nya.

Review Jusseyo~


	2. Chapter 2

-HaeHyuk-

-3Shoot-

-SACRIFICE ( LEE DONG HAE )-

Warning : ini FF YAOI dan ANGST! walopun angst'nya belum tentu kerasa sih.

Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF OS absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh. Biar lebih gampang, anggap saja hubungan HaeHyuk itu wajar kaya hubungan kekasih yang lain.

Terinspirasi dari tenggelamnya Kapal Ferry Sewol

#PrayForSouthKorea

.

.

**BBOOM!**

Keduanya tersentak dari terpejamnya kala ledakan besar terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka.

"Donghae, ada apa ini?" panik Hyukjae menggenggam erat tangan kekasihnya. "Aku tidak tahu, kkajja" jawab Donghae, kini mengajak Hyukjae untuk pergi dari dek belakang.

Suara-suara teriakan mulai terdengar disusul oleh bunyi pengeras suara menggema diseluruh sudut kapal. "Donghae~" Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Donghae yang membawanya kembali pada ruangan teman-temannya.

Siswa SMU kini telah berkumpul di satu ruangan luas dikapal, terlihat semakin panic saat siswa-siswa perempuan mulai menangis. Beberapa guru yang ikut dalam tour tersebut terus memberitahu mereka untuk tetap tenang, diluar sana penumpang lain kapal tersebut terlihat berlarian.

Teriakan serentak hening saat suara berisik pengeras suara yang tersebar disetiap sudut kapal terdengar, hingga kemudian suara lelaki salah satu kru kapal menginteruksikan mereka untuk tetap tenang.

"**Perhatian! Perhatian! Bagi seluruh penumpang kapal harap untuk tenang. Saat ini para teknisi kami sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang ada kapal kita. untuk kelancaran kami mohon untuk tenang" **

"Hae~" Hyukjae meremas lengan Donghae saat ketakutan semakin menderanya,dan keheningan yang tercipta entah mengapa membuat rasa takutnya semakin berlipat juga pikiran-pikiran negative yang berkelebat dikepalanya semakin membuat tubuhnya bergetar takut.

"Gwenchana" Donghae mengusap telapak tangan Hyukjae yang menegang, sangat jelas terasa dilengannya.

Ddak!

Pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakan 2 kru kapal menarik troli berisi semacam tas besar ke depan ruangan. Salah satu guru mendatanginya, terlihat berbicang sebentar sebelum akhirnya kru tersebut pergi dengan menepuk bahu sang guru.

"Saya mohon, semuanya tenang terlebih dahulu" tegas guru tersebut saat beberapa guru lain dan siswa SMUnya bertanya lebih lanjut. "Saya minta perwakilan dari kelas-kelas disini untuk maju kedepan, dan untuk siswa lainnya dimohon tenang" lanjutnya.

Beberapa wali kelas dan satu anak muridnya datang mendekat kearah guru tersebut. Begitu juga wali kelas Hyukjae, yang melepas pegangan dari beberapa siswa perempuan untuk maju kedepan mendengar instruksi dari teman seprofesinya itu.

"Lee Donghae, ikut saya kedepan" ujarnya ketika melewati Donghae. Donghae sendiri meneguk ludah kemudian mengangguk. Dia menatap Hyukjae yang juga menatapnya, mata Hyukjae yang berpendar ketakutan seolah mengatakan untuk melarangnya jauh dari Hyukjae. "Gwenchana~" Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae yang masih mencengkeram lengannya, berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman itu meskipun sedikit tidak tega saat melihat gelengan kecil dari Hyukjae. "Lihat, ada Junsu dan Minho disini, aku harus kedepan, semua akan baik-baik saja hm" Donghae mengusap pipi Hyukjae dengan tangan bebasnya. Dan pergi kedepan saat Hyukjae melepaskan keratin pada lengannya.

.

.

.

Donghae tau ada yang tidak beres saat para kru kapal mendatangi satu per satu ruangan di kapal ini, dan yah, tebakannya benar saat mendengar interuksi dari gurunya tentang adanya suatu masalah pada kapal ini. Karena dia sempat melihat asap pekat pada dek belakang kapal sebelum dia membawa Hyukjae pergi dari sana.

Kini Donghae dan wali kelasnya membawa banyak safety vest berwarna oranye untuk dia bagikan pada teman sekelasnya. Walikelasnya dengan telaten memberitahu bagaimana cara menggunakan rompi oranye tersebut sedangkan Donghae sibuk membagikan rompi-rompi itu. Hyukjae menyadari ada yang tidak beres saat melihat binar mata Donghae yang berbeda dari beberapa saat lalu.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Hyukjae saat Donghae memberikan rompi pada Hyukjae. Donghae mendengarnya namun tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae, kini ia makin menyibukan dirinya dengan membagikan rompi yang tersisa pada temannya yang lain. "Lee Donghae! aku bertanya padamu" ujar Hyukjae tegas.

"Donghae—"

"Hyuk, pakai saja rompimu sesuai yang walikelas arahkan" jawab Donghae tanpa melihat wajah Hyukjae.

"apa semua baik-baik saja? Aku bertanya padamu Lee Donghae!" lanjutnya, nada bicara Hyukjae meninggi hingga membuat teman yang tak jauh darinya menoleh pada Hyukjae. Donghae diam berkonsentrasi untuk memasang rompi itu pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Plak

Hyukjae mencengkeram tangan Donghae yang sedang mengaitkan pengait rompi tersebut "Jawab aku HAE!" Donghae menatap Hyukjae, matanya terlihat tegang saat melihat tatapan khawatir Hyukjae. Donghae sedikit terkejut saat melihat Hyukjae yang ternyata belum memakai rompinya.

"Dimana rompimu Hyuk?" Hyukjae semakin kesal saat Donghae malah bertanya balik padanya, pemuda april itu menggigi bibir merahnya. Mata Donghae membulat saat melihat rompi Hyukjae tergeletak di lantai kapal. Donghae mengambilnya kemudian memakaikannya pada tubuh Hyukjae,pemuda dengan mata teduh itu fokus pada kegiatannya tersebut meskipun dapat ia rasakan dengan jelas bahwa saat ini tatapan Hyukjae tengah mengarah lurus pada wajahnya.

"Gwenchana…?" cicit Hyukjae menatap wajah tegang Donghae yang tengah memakaikannya rompi. Hati Donghae mencelos saat mendengar cicitan Hyukjae yang sarat akan ketakutan. Donghae mendongakan wajahnya membalas tatapan Hyukjae, darahnya berdesir halus saat melihat genangan air dipelupuk mata Hyukjae yang memerah. "aku… melihat asap pekat… disana." Ucap Hyukjae tersendat, "Ledakan itu… katakan padaku, semua… akan baik-baik saja… kan?" lanjutnya lirih sekali, merasa tak tega dengan raut ketakutan Hyukjae, Donghae kemudian menarik tubuh bergetar itu pada pelukannya.

"Ne Hyukjae-ya… semua… akan baik-baik saja…" Donghae mengusap punggung Hyukjae, mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Seketika air mata Hyukjae luruh pada bahu berbalut rompi—kekasihnya—itu saat mendengar nada keraguan dalam ucapan Donghae. "Kau bohong, huks… aku tau kau bohong Hae… hks" Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya saat mendengar isakan ketakutan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Hyuk, selama kita bersama. Aku janji padamu, semua akan baik-baik saja hm" Hyukjae mengeratkan pelukannya pada Donghae, anggukan samar Donghae rasakan pada bahunya.

.

.

.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae berpegangan erat dengan tangan kiri Donghae dan tangan kanan Donghae menumpuk pada genggaman itu erat seolah meyakinkan Hyukjae, bahwa Donghae akan selalu bersamanya dan menjaganya. Sementara itu tangan bebas Hyukjae dipeluk erat oleh sahabatnya—Junsu yang tak kalah tegang darinya.

**BBOOM!**

Teriakan histeris kembali menggema di seluruh sudut kapal saat ledakan kedua terdengar. "Hae…" ujar Hyukjae semakin panik saat melihat keramaian lalu lalang orang didepan sana yang Sontak membuat semua murid bergegas keluar ruangan untuk menyelamatkan diri masing-masing.

Teriakan semakin histeris saat kapal bergerak oleng kekiri, beberapa kali murid-murid lain menabrak bahu Hyukjae hingga menyebabkan pegangannya pada Junsu terlepas. "Junsu! Junsu! Kau dimana!" teriak Hyukjae diantara teriakan teman-temannya. "Junsu?" ujar Hyukjae, saat melihat Junsu yang sedang ditarik oleh temannya yang lain. Hyukjae dengan susah payah menarik tangan Donghae kearah Junsu. "JUN—(grep—brukk)—akh!" Hyukjae memekik saat tiba-tiba Donghae memeluk tubuhnya, sehingga membuat tubuhnya tersembunyi dan selamat dari tubrukan temannya.

"Kau tidak papa?" tanya Donghae memeriksa tubuh kekasihnya, Hyukjae mengangguk. Lirihan lega terdengar dari bibir Donghae. "Tapi…junsu"

"ssstt" Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae "Junsu akan baik-baik saja. Kau bersama ku okay?" Hyukjae mengangguk. "kkajja!" Donghae menggenggam tangan Hyukjae dan menariknya keluar. namun berhenti saat berisik pengeras suara menggema.

"**Diberitahukan untuk semua penumpang kapal untuk diam sejenak demi keselamatan bersama hingga kapal penyelamat menjemput, kami disini sedang berusaha untuk memperbaiki kesalahan"**

Guru-guru disana menginteruksi mereka untuk diam ditempatnya masing-masing. Donghae menurut berdiri diam, tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae. "Kita tunggu disini" ujarnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mulai terdengar tangisan dan raungan histeris murid perempuan, suasana semakin mencekam saat kapal semakin oleng ke kiri menyebabkan air memasuki ruangan murid SMU itu.

"Donghae…" lirih Hyukjae, Donghae menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil juga elusan pada telapak tangan Hyukjae. "Airnya" Donghae melihat kebawah sesuai arah mata Hyukjae, mata teduhnya membulat saat air mulai memasuki kapal itu.

Donghae melihat kesetiap sudut ruangan, tangis ketakutan begitu mendominasi ruangan ini. Dia tak lagi melihat tawa ceria teman-temannya saat mereka diberitahu akan ada tour ke Jeju, mereka bahkan terlihat sangat bahagia saat sang wali kelas memberitahu mereka akan menyewa kapal ferry berbintang untuk perjalanan tour kali ini. Tapi keadaan saat ini begitu berbanding terbalik dengan angan-angan tour menyenangkan yang telah mereka tunggu sejak 2minggu lalu.

"Kita… pergi dari sini" ujar Donghae final.

"Hae? Kau yakin?" tanya Hyukjae terdengar sedikit ragu.

"Ini tak bisa diselamatkan lagi Hyukjae, kita harus pergi dari sini sebelum semuanya kacau, kau harus selamat, aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu padamu, jadi ayo kita pergi dari sini Hyukjae" Donghae yang akan menarik tangan Hyukjae terhenti saat kekasihnya malah terdiam ditempat.

"Hei"

"Kau juga harus selamat Donghae" lirih Hyukjae menatap Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum kecil, menanggapi ucapan Hyukjae "Ne, aku berjanji. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kita bersama, ingat?" Hyukjae mengangguk, kemudian menuruti langkah Donghae yang menariknya keluar, mereka tak lagi menghiraukan teriakan sang guru dan wali kelasnya yang menyuruh mereka untuk kembali masuk kedalam ruangan.

Drap, drap, drap.

Hyukjae menoleh saat merasa ada yang mengikuti mereka dibelakang "Kalian?" Donghae menoleh mendengar ucapan Hyukjae, dia membulatkan matanya saat melihat beberapa temannya termasuk Minho ternyata mengikuti mereka keluar ruangan.

"Minho?" tanya Donghae.

"Aku ikut dengan kalian" Minho tersenyum,meskipun senyuman itu sama sekali tak menutupi raut tegang diwajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Ke-sembilan murid SMA itu berlarian dikoridor kapal menuju dek depan diantara penumpang yang memilih keluar dari ruangan kapal lainnya. Ke-tiga murid perempuan diantaranya saling berpegangan saat akan menaiki tangga menuju dek atas, karena kapal yang semakin oleng kekiri. Hyukjae sendiri kini telah sampai pada dek atas bersama Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian? baik" tanya Donghae menanyai teman-temannya yang dijawab dengan anggukan saja oleh teman-temannya.

"aku tidak yakin kapal ini akan baik-baik saja, kalian harus berpegangan pada pembatas kapal agar tidak terjatuh ke air" ujar Donghae memperingati teman-temannya dan melihat pada lantai kapal yang semakin miring ke kiri.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat mendengar teriakan, tangisan ketakutan mendominasi indera pendengarnya. Orang tua, anak kecil, remaja terlihat panik, ketakutan dan menggenggam apapun untuk berpegangan.

Bunyi keras terdengar saat kapal semakin tenggelam kekiri, dek depan kini penuh dengan orang-orang yang mencoba untuk menyelamatkan diri, bahkan sebagian orang kini memilih menceburkan diri kedalam laut untuk berenang menjauh dari kapal yang akan tenggelam tersebut.

"Donghae, LEE DONGHAE! kapalnya semakin miring, apa yang harus kita lakukan?" panik Hyukjae saat melihat kini banyak orang yang terjatuh kebawah karena kapal yang semakin miring. Hyukjae sendiri masih berpegangan erat pada pembatas dan Donghae yang khawatir juga memeluk bahu Hyukjae erat dengan satu tangannya yang tak berpegangan pada batas kapal.

"Hyuk-ah… kau lihat disana?" Donghae menunjuk kearah depan, terlihat kapal-kapal penyelamat yang mendekat dari berbagai arah. "Kalian! Lihat kapal-kapal disana?" tanya Donghae pada teman-temannya, namun beberapa orang dan murid yang berada tak jauh dari mereka ikut mengangguk mendengar kalimat Donghae. "aku rasa mereka adalah kapal-kapal penyelamat yang akan menyelamatkan kita, saat mereka sudah cukup dekat, kita harus melompat ke laut dan sebisa mungkin menjauh dari kapal ini, kalian mengerti" teriak Donghae, sebagian mengangguk namun sebagian lagi tak menyahuti karena terlalu panik. "Baiklah, dengar! Kalian harus melompat saat mendengar aba-abaku! Mengerti!" teriaknya lagi.

"Hae, aku takut~" lirih Hyukjae.

"Gwenchana, semua akan baik-baik saja kalau kita bersama. Eoh apa kau tidak bisa berenang?" tanya Donghae dengan nada renyah berusaha untuk mencairkan suasana tegang "Jangan khawatir, aku perenang baik, Minho juga"

"Hae, aku serius"

"hmh, ne mian. Aku janji ini kita akan baik-baik saja, cup" Donghae mengecup pelipis Hyukjae dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada bahu Hyukjae.

Teriakan bertambah keras saat kapal yang mereka tumpangi yang miring kini perlahan mulai tenggelam. Semua berubah panik, Minho dan beberapa orang lain bahkan hampir terjun ke laut kalau saja Donghae tidak melarangnya. "Tunggu aba-abaku!"

Donghae melihat kapal penyelamat yang semakin dekat juga melihat kebawah kapal yang semakin miring. "sekarang! Jangan rebutan, lompat dengan hati-hati"

Suara ceburan bersahutan, satu persatu dari mereka terjun kelaut dan berenang kearah kapal-kapal penyelamat yang datang dari berbagai arah.

"Sekarang giliran kita Hyuk-ah, kau siap?" Hyukjae mengangguk. "sekarang!"

Kedua pemuda yang masih bergandengan tangan itu mencebur kan diri ke laut dengan puluhan orang lainnya.

Byuur

Pegangan itu terlepas, Hyukjae berusaha berenang keatas, nafasnya terengah saat berhasil keluar dari air, dia kemudian mencari-cari keberadaan Donghae "Donghae? Lee Donghae?"

"Haahh, hah, hah, aku disini Hyukjae-ya" Hyukjae membalikan badannya saat mendengar suara tersebut, dia tersenyum lega dan berenang menghampiri Donghae yang tak jauh darinya. Pelukan hangat Donghae berikan pada Hyukjae, meskipun faktanya pelukan itu tak terasa hangat sedikitpun karena air laut yang sangat dingin.

Donghae melepas pelukan Hyukjae, namun tak menjauhkan jarak diantaranya. "Kau masih sanggup berenang?" tanya Donghae saat melihat bibir Hyukjae bergetar kedinginan tak berbeda dengan bibirnya saat ini. Hyukjae mengangguk "Kita berenang bersama, katakan padaku kalau kau merasa lelah. Kkajja"

.

.

.

"Lihat Hyuk, kapalnya sudah dekat, kau masih kuat kan?" Donghae berhenti berenang dan memperhatikan keadaan Hyukjae, bibir bergetar itu membiru akibat terlalu lama didalam air laut sedingin ini. Donghae menagkup pipi Hyukjae."Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, yang hanya diangguki kecil oleh Hyukjae. "Kita lanjut?"

Keduanya dan puluhan korban lain terus mencoba berenang mendekati kapal-kapal penyelamat, dapat Donghae lihat Minho tengah menaiki salah satu kapal yang juga menjadi tujuan mereka saat ini. "Lihat, Minho sudah menaiki kapal, kita juga harus bisa menaiki kapal tersebut bersama, okay" Hyukjae mengangguk.

Berenang, berenang dan terus berenang, hingga akhirnya Hyukjae dapat benafas lega saat hampir mencapai kapal kecil tersebut. Mereka berhenti tak jauh dari kapal.

"Minho, Choi Minho!" teriakan Donghae berhasil membuat namja yang kini tengah memakai selimut tebal itu menoleh kearah mereka. "Tolong bantu tarik Hyukjae untuk menaiki kapal ini" Minho melepas selimut itu dan meminta bantuan dari tim penyelamat disana untuk menolong kedua temannya.

"ulurkan tanganmu Hyuk, kami akan menarikmu perlahan" titah Minho. Hyukjae menatap Donghae. pemuda oktober itu mengangguk dan kini malah membantu Hyukjae dengan mendorong tubuh Hyukjae keatas.

"Donghae-ya… Lee Donghae" Donghae menolehkan kepalanya untuk mencari asal suara yang memanggilnya, Hyukjae pun ikut mencari asal suara perempuan tersebut. "Lee Donghae" Donghae mempertajam penglihatannya saat melihat salah satu dari dua orang wanita yang tak jauh darinya mengangkat tangan. "Tolong, kaki Hyebin tiba-tiba kram" ujar perempuan itu yang ternyata adalah AhJung teman sekelasnya. Perempuan berambut sebahu itu kini tengah menahan tubuh Hyebin yang hampir tenggelam.

"Aku harus menolong mereka" Donghae hampir saja berenang menjauh dari kapal saat tangan Hyukjae menahan tubuhnya. "Hyukjae-ya…" Donghae membalikkan badannya kearah Hyukjae,wajah itu terlihat memelas seolah berkata 'tetap disampingku dan jangan pergi'. "Hyuk-ah… aku harus pergi menolong mereka, teman-teman kita…"

Hyukjae menggeleng, "aku ikut" katanya pelan, membuat Donghae menangkup wajah Hyukjae lagi.

"Tidak, naiklahkeatas kapal Hyuk, Aku janji semua akan baik-baik saja, dan keadaanmu yang sekarang sama sekali tidak terlihat baik-baik saja, aku tidak mau kau terserang hypothermia, jadi naiklah ke kapal. Ada Minho disana" Hyukjae menurut saat Donghae membantunya untuk naik keatas kapal, namun ia melepas tangan Minho dan tim penyelamat, dan memeluk tubuh Donghae erat.

"Berjanjilah huks, Berjanjilah untuk baik-baik saja, dan menyusulku" lirih Hyukjae dibalik bahu Donghae. Donghae menepuk punggung Hyukjae, dan mengangguk "Ne aku berjanji akan segera menyusulmu Hyukjae-ya… saranghae" Donghae melepas pelukan Hyukjae, tangannya menghapus lelehan air asin yang keluar dari mata caramel Hyukjae dengan hati-hati. Dia kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Hyukjae dan mencium bibir bergetar Hyukjae yang kini tak lagi sewarna stroberi. Mengecupnya sekilas sebelum akhirnya melepas bibir itu.

"Aku janji aku akan menyusulmu" Donghae melepas tangan Hyukjae yang kini telah ditarik oleh Minho, kemudian bergegas berbalik menuju kedua teman perempuannya itu. Hyukjae sendiri dengan perasaan tidak rela melihat Donghae yang berenang menjauh darinya hanya bisa mencengkeram tangan Minho erat. Tubuhnya kini telah berada diatas kapal dengan selimut hangat melingkupi tubuh bergetarnya.

Hyukjae memejamkan matanya saat pendengarannya dengan jelas mendengar tangisan, raungan, dan teriakan histeris dibawah sana. Tanpa melihat langsungpun dia dapat merasakan kengerian disana. Minho yang merasa tak tega dengan keadaan Hyukjae yang semakin bergetar ketakutan, akhirnya memeluk tubuh yang tak jauh lebih besar darinya itu "Gwenchana Hyukjae, semua akan baik-baik saja" bisiknya menenangkan Hyukjae, meskipun dalam hati Minho juga merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti Hyukjae.

"Huks… eeengg… huks" Minho mengelus punggung Hyukjae untuk menenangkannya yang kini semakin terisak keras.

"Gwenchana Hyukjae-ya... gwenchana"

.

.

.

-tbc-

Annyeong~~~ maaf yah lama gak apdet ff… ada beberapa alasan yang membuat saya tidak bisa dengan leluasa mengetik lanjutan hutang ff-ff saya. Salah satunya karena tugas kuliah yang makin hari makin menumpuk dan mengharuskan saya untuk menyelesaikan tugas itu sesuai jadwal yg diberikan dosen. Dan juga alasan lain yang tak bisa saya sebutkan disini.

Dan yah saya membuat ff ini menjadi 3shoot, saya masih bingung untuk membuat ff ini sad ending atau happy ending untuk kelanjutan hubungan HaeHyuk. Jadi silakan tinggalkan pendapat kalian.

Dan maaf , saya gak bisa bales review kalian, tapi beneran deh review kalian selalu saya baca ulang-ulang, dan itu selalu berhasil membuat saya semangat untuk melanjutkan semua hutang ff saya.

Maaf dengan typo yang bertebaran dan maaf kalau kelanjutannya absurd gini… #deepbows

Terakhir, mind to review again?


	3. Chapter 3

-HaeHyuk-

-3Shoot-

-SACRIFICE ( LEE DONG HAE )-

Warning : ini FF YAOI dan ANGST! walopun angst'nya belum tentu kerasa sih.

Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF OS absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan TYPOS yang bertebaran. judul gak nyambung, aneh dan nyeleneh. Biar lebih gampang, anggap saja hubungan HaeHyuk itu wajar kaya hubungan kekasih yang lain.

Terinspirasi dari tenggelamnya Kapal Ferry Sewol

#PrayForSouthKorea

.

.

Mata coklat itu terlihat kosong, ditengah keributan lalu lalang manusia di dermaga. Duduk bersama Minho dan teman-teman lainnya untuk menerima perawatan seadanya. Hyukjae yang tak mengalami cidera sedikitpun hanya mendapat segelas minuman hangat dan selimut yang lebih hangat lagi karena hari yang beranjak sore membuat udara disekitar semakin turun. Bahkan bibir pucatnya seakan terkunci saat tim penyelamat menanyakan namanya untuk didata hingga Minho yang akhirnya menyebutkan namanya.

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan bayangan wajah Donghae saat terakhir mereka bermesraan di dek belakang kapal, juga ucapan-ucapan Donghae yang semakin membuat pikirannya kacau.

"_**Aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu seperti itu hingga nanti. Akan ku pastikan Hanya kematian yang mampu memisahkan kita"**_

"_**aku berjanji akan segera menyusulmu Hyukjae-ya… saranghae"**_

"Hyukjae, Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae jelas mendengar panggilan dari suara yang sangat dikenalnya itu, namun bibirnya masih betah terkunci tak berniat menanggapi panggilan dari sahabat karibnya. Hingga lagi-lagi Minho yang harus berteriak memanggil Junsu yang bergandengan tangan dengan Yoochun. "Disini Junsu-ya…" Minho melambaikan tangan kearah Junsu. Junsu segera menarik tangan Yoochun mendekat kearah Minho dan teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Syukurlah… aku bertemu kalian, aku segera mencari kalian kesini saat tim penyelamat menempel daftar nama korban selamat dipapan" ujar Junsu, kelegaan kental terdengar dari kalimat yang diucapkannya, namun hanya hening yang ia dapatkan. Minho memandang Junsu seolah berkata lewat pandangan, Junsu langsung mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menutup bibirnya saat menyadari tak mendapati keberadaan orang tersayang dari sahabatnya. "Hyukjae-ya…" Lirih junsu, namun seperti tak terdengar oleh Hyukjae, karena namja skinny itu tak menanggapi apapun.

Junsu melepas genggaman tangannya dari Yoochun, dia kemudian berjongkok dihadapan Hyukjae dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat Hyukjae. Hatinya mencelos saat melihat kekosongan di wajah sahabatnya, mata yang biasa berpendar jenaka itu kini dipenuhi binar ketakukan dan kekhawatiran berlebih. "Hyukjae-ya…" Junsu mengelus lengan Hyukjae untuk mendapatkan perhatian, namun nihil. Dia kemudian mengambil gelas berisi kopi hangat dari genggaman Hyukjae, kemudian menggantikannya dengan tangannya sendiri. "Hei, semua akan baik-baik saja Hyukjae-ya" Junsu menggenggam erat tangan Hyukjae untuk menguatkan Hyukjae.

"Aku yakin Donghae akan segera berkumpul dengan kita, hm" ujar junsu dengan bibir bergetar, bohong kalau ia tak ingin menangis melihat keadaan sahabatnya saat ini yang tengah dilingkupi ketakutan luar biasa. Junsu mengangkat telapak tangannya untuk menghapus air mata yang meluncur dipipi kiri sahabatnya, Junsu tau Hyukjae adalah orang yang mudah menangis, namun melihat Hyukjae yang menangis dalam diam seperti ini sungguh membuat hatinya sakit, baginya ia lebih baik melihat Hyukjae terisak keras dari pada melihat Hyukjae yang seperti ini.

Junsu kemudian menarik Hyukjae kedalam pelukannya, dia mengelus kepala Hyukjae yang berada di bahunya sembari membisikan kalimat-kalimat penenang pada Hyukjae. "Hiks, dia…" isak Hyukjae. Junsu mengelus punggung Hyukjae "Donghae…huhu dia berjanji akan hiks menyussulku Junsu-ya…" tutur Hyukjae diselingi isakan menyedihkan.

"iya, iya, Donghae pasti akan menepati janjinya, dia pacar yang baik, aku yakin dia akan segera berkumpul dengan kita, kau mempercayainya kan" bisik Junsu, tangannya masih setia mengusap punggung bergetar itu. Minho dan Yoochun yang melihatnya hanya menunduk pilu.

.

.

.

Orang tua Junsu dan Hyukjae menangis bahagia saat mendapati kedua putra mereka selamat dari kecelakaan mengerikan itu. Orang tua Hyukjae bergantian mencium dan memeluk Hyukjae, dan melayangkan pertanyaan tentang bagaimana keadaan Hyukjae namu hanya diangguki oleh pemuda skinny itu. Orang tua Hyukjae menyuruh Hyukjae untuk menghangatkan badan dan membawanya ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk mengecek kesehatannya, namun Hyukjae menolak dengan alasan masih ingin tetap disini menunggu kabar teman-teman yang lain.

.

Hyukjae berjalan ke pinggir dermaga, mengeratkan selimutnya untuk menghalau hawa dingin yang semakin malam semakin turun. Hyukjae berjalan hingga ke sisi dermaga, dari sini dia melihat lampu-lampu dari banyak kapal penyelamat yang berada jauh ditengah laut. Kapal yang ia tumpangi bahkan sudah tak terlihat dari sini.

"Lee Donghae" panggilnya pilu. "Dimana kau?" Hyukjae bahkan tidak berani melihat daftar nama korban meninggal yang ditempel pada papan pemberitahuan di dermaga. Ia yakin Donghae akan menepati janjinya, Donghae akan menyusulnya, ia yakin itu.

Malam semakin larut, namun Hyukjae belum juga beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia kini duduk dipinggiran dermaga, disana ia tak sendirian. Ada beberapa temannya juga duduk disana menanti kabar dari orang tersayangnya yang masih belum diketahui.

Hyukjae menyembunyikan kepalanya pada lipatan kakinya, isakan kecil terdengar dari sana. Tak dapat dipungkiri hati dan pikirannya kini tak bisa lepas dari sosok Donghae. "Kau berjanji akan segera menyusulku kan… tapi kenapa sampai saat ini kau belum datang juga, kau bohong Lee Donghae hkss aku membencimu" Udara malam itu terasa begitu dingin namun tak sedingin hatinya yang tengah dilingkupi rasa khawatir dan penuh akan ketakutan dan kehilangan.

.

Fajar hampir menjelang, namun Hyukjae masih tetap menunggu kabar disana. Berulang kali ia menanyakan korban bernama Lee Donghae, namun mereka yang ditanyai Hyukjae hanya menggeleng dan berkata kami akan melakukan yang terbaik dan segera menemukannya. Sampai kapan Hyukjae harus menunggu ketidak pastian seperti ini. Lee Donghae… bisik Hyukjae.

Sementara itu orang tua Hyukjae yang tak jauh dari sana, hanya memandang prihatin pada putra tunggalnya. Junsu sudah menceritakan semuanya, tentu saja hati mereka ikut sakit mendengar itu. Donghae cukup dekat dengan mereka karena seringnya Donghae yang mengunjungi rumah mereka, bahkan sebelum Donghae dan Hyukjae menjalin kasih.

"Yeobo…" Ayah Hyukjae mengangguk seolah mengerti isyarat mata dari ibu Hyukjae, pria paruh baya itu kemudian mendekat kearah Hyukjae dan menepuk punggung rapuh itu.

"Sayang… Appa memang tidak tau bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini, tapi Appa mohon—"

Bruk

Grepp

"Ya Tuhan!" pekik Ibu Hyukjae saat tubuh Hyukjae oleng, untung saja Ayah Hyukjae langsung menangkapnya hingga tubuh rapuh itu tak menyentuh lantai dermaga.

.

.

.

Jemari ramping itu bergerak kecil, disusul dengan gerakan kecil kelopak matanya yang perlahan terbuka dan menampilkan manik coklat indahnya. Mata itu kembali menutup saat denyut sakit menyerang kepalanya. Namun mendengar isakan dari suara seseorang yang amat dikenalnya membuat mata itu kembali terbuka dan mencari sumber isakan menyedihkan itu.

Hyukjae dengan pelan menolehkan kepalanya kearah kiri, disana ia melihat sang Ayah tengah memeluk Ibunya yang menangis. "Eo…mma… Eomma…"

"Hkkss, Hyuk-ah, kau sudah sadar sayang… eomma sangat khawatir…" melihat Hyukjae telah tersadar, Ibu Hyukjae langsung mencium keningnya dan mengelus pipi pucat anaknya, bibirnya tersenyum lega. Hyukjae membalasnya dengan senyum kemudian menutup lagi matanya menikmati usapan sayang dari Ibunya. Namun mata kecilnya kembali terbuka saat menyadari keadaannya saat ini. Hyukjae mendelikan matanya saat sadar dimana ia sekarang. Oh tidak! Dia harusnya menunggu Donghae di dermaga, jam berapa sekarang? Bagaimana kalau Donghae mencarinya di dermaga, bagaimana kalau Donghae mengkhawatirkannya? Dia harus pergi ke dermaga sekarang.

Melawan nyeri yang menyerang kepalanya, Hyukjae segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan mencabut infuse ditangannya dan mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan orang tuanya.

"Hyuk, apa yang kau lakuakan eoh, kau harus istirahat sayang… tubuhmu belum cukup kuat"

"Tidak Eomma, aku harus kembali ke dermaga"

"Hyukjae, tanganmu berdarah, benar kata Eomma sayang… hei~" Ayah Hyukjae segera mengambil tissue steril untuk membalut darah yang keluar dari bekas infuse ditangan Hyukjae.

"Tidak, aku harus pergi, bagaimana kalau Donghae sudah kembali dan mencariku, bagaimana kalau dia mengkhawatirkanku, aku harus ke dermaga, Appa" keras Hyukjae, melawan ayahnya yang kini mencekal tubuh lemahnya.

"Appa! Biarkan aku pergi…ku mohon, aku harus bertemu dengan Donghae, ku mohon… dia sudah berjanji akan segera menyusulku, bagaimana kalau dia ada di dermaga tapi tidak melihatku disana, dia pasti akan khawatir, aku, aku harus" Ibu Hyukjae menangis mendengar racauan berulang dari putera tersayangnya, sedangkan Ayah Hyukjae melemaskan cekalannya pada tubuh Hyukjae. "Appa, aku harus menemui Donghae… hkks" lelaki paruh baya itu memeluk erat tubuh rapuh puteranya dengan sayang.

Melihat kegigihan anaknya, Ayah Hyukjae kini malah memapah tubuh tertatih Hyukjae untuk keluar ruangan. "Appa akan mengantarmu Hyuk-ah"

.

Dengan dipapah oleh kedua orang tuanya, Hyukjae berjalan dilorong rumah sakit menuju parkiran untuk kembali ke dermaga, tak jarang ia melihat wajah familiar teman sekolahnya di rumah sakit itu. dalam hati ia berharap akan menemukan wajah Donghae darisekian banyak temannya yang ia temui disana, namun nihil.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae-ya, Lee Hyukjae!" Hyukjae dan kedua orang tuanya menghentikan langkahnya saat seseorang mamanggilnya. Hyukjae tersenyum melihat namja berpostur tinggi itu."Minho-ya"

"Lee Donghae—" mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut tak ayal membuat lutut Hyukjae melemas. Jujur, Hyukjae takut untuk mendengar kelanjutan ucapan Minho, apa sesuatuterjadi pada Donghae, apa Donghae baik-baik saja, atau mungkin… bahkandalam pikirannya pun Hyukjae tak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"—dia mencarimu di asdfghjkl;''! #$%^&"

Brukk

Entah apa yang Minho ucapkan selanjutnya, namun mendengar awal kalimat dari Minho meyakinkannya bahwa Donghae dalam keadaan baik-baik sekarang. Ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang lenyap begitu saja dan tergantikan rasa lega luar biasalah yang membuat tubuhnya melemas, dan Hyukjae tak bisa lagi menahan air mata bahagianya saat itu juga.

.

.

.

"Eomma~ biarkan aku turun, aku tak bisa terus berbaring disini sementara aku tak tau keadaan kekasihku diluar sana"

"Hae-ya, kau tidak lihat kakimu tengah terluka, kau masih harus menjalani perawatan" wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk kaki anaknya. Masih terbayang dibenaknya kekhawatiran yang ia rasakan semalam saat mendengar putera kesayangannya tak sadarkan diri karena kehilangan banyak darah karena kakinya terjepit badan kapal, belum lagi pernafasannya yang terganggu karena terlalu banyak menelan air laut. "Bukankah Minho bilang…"

"Aku tidak akan percaya sebelum aku memastikannya secara langsung Eomma"

Clek

"Donghae-ya…" Donghae tesenyum lega saat mendengar suara lembut kekasihnya menyambangi telinganya. rasanya, dia tak pernah merasakan perasaan selega dan sebahagia ini sebelumnya.

"Jagiya…"

.

.

.

"Gwenchana?" tanya Donghae, saat ini hanya mereka berdua yang berada diruang rawat Donghae. Hyukjae duduk diatas kursi roda, karena keadaan tubuhnya yang belum stabil, dan Donghae terbaring diranjang karena kakinya masih harus mendapat perawatan intensif.

"tidak pernah sebaik ini" jawab Hyukjae pelan.

"Aku senang melihatmu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" lanjut Donghae meremas tangan Hyukjae dengan tangan bebasnya.

"Aku senang kau menepati janjimu" sahut Hyukjae "Aku bersumpah, akan mencarimu dan berenang ke laut kalau kau tak menepati janjimu"

"aku menepati janji ku"

"Tapi saat ini aku ingin sekali men—"

"ciumku?" potong Donghae yang mendapatkan tatapan serius dari Hyukjae.

"aku ingin sekali menamparmu, karena kau membuatku seperti mayat hidup karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu… aku tidak bercanda Lee Donghae!" tekan Hyukjae saat melihat bibir Donghae terkekeh. Mata Hyukjae memerah karena menahan isakan yang entah apa sebabnya. Melihat itu, Donghae melepas genggaman tangannya dan mengelus pipi Hyukjae lembut.

"Aku baik-baik saja hm, kau tidak perlu menghawatirkanku Sayang…" entah kenapa air asin itu mengalir dipipi Hyukjae hingga mengenai tangan Donghae yang berada disana. "Yaa… kenapa menangis eoh… aku baik-baik saja…"

"Aku senang karena kau ada disini hiks aku senang hingga tak bisa menahan air mataku hiks" biasanya Hyukjae akan malu saat isakannya terdengar oleh orang lain, namun untuk saat ini rasanya ia tak bisa lagi menahan isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Mendekatlah…" titah Donghae, Hyukjae lebih mendekatkan kursi rodanya pada ranjang Donghae. sementara itu, Donghae semakin memiringkan tubuhnya, meskipun itu membuat tangannya sedikit ngilu karena infusannya yang bergerak. Tangan Donghae yang masih mengusap air mata Hyukjae kemudian beralih menuju dagu Hyukjae dan mengangkatnya, sedikit menekan dagunya kebawah hingga membuat bibir Hyukjae setengah terbuka. Kemudian dengan pelan Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae, bibirnya terbuka untuk mengecap bibir bawah Hyukjae. Menghisapnya kemudian melepaskannya lagi.

"Saranghae~" Donghae mengecup bibir Hyukjae singkat "Bukankah sudah janji akan menyusulmu, jadi aku harus menepatinya, meskipun terlambat." Donghae menyentuh bibir yang masih terlihat pucat itu. "Maaf karena membuatmu mengkhawatirkanku, aku janji tidak akan membuatmu merasakan hal itu untuk kedua kalinya, hm" ungkap Donghae.

Hyukjae mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Donghae yang berada dipipinya kemudian menciumnya. "Aku mencintaimu Lee Donghae…"

"kau tau, aku lebih mencintaimu…" Donghae mendekatkan lagi wajah Hyukjae, dan membawanya pada ciuman panjang dan dalam namun tak menuntut.

.

.

.

10 hari telah berlalu, 10 hari yang lalu saat semua kebahagian yang telah dirancang mendadak menjadi kelam saat kejadian itu terjadi. Pagi paling kelam yang Hyukjae alami selama ia hidup didunia ini, pagi dimana ia harus kehilangan teman-temannya, pagi dimana hanya ada tangisan dan teriakan memenuhi indera pendengaran Hyukjae.

Kini pagi itu telah berlalu, namun tangisan masih jelas terdengar ditelinganya, kelam itu masih jelas terasa, ya…kelam dan dingin.

Aula besar SMU itu terasa dingin saat kepala sekolah mmeberikan kalimat duka sedalam-dalamnya atas kejadian yang mereka alami 10hari yang lalu. Tangis kesedihan dan doa memenuhi aula besar itu.

Banyak siswa menjadi korban kejadian itu, bahkan masih ada yang belum ditemukan hingga saat ini. Donghae menunduk dalam, beberapa jam yang lalu ia baru saja mendengar bahwa 3 teman sekelasnya dinyatakan meninggal dan 2 lainnya belum ditemukan hingga saat ini. Hyukjae tau, lelaki itu pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

"Hae" Hyukjae meremas telapak tangan Donghae yang berada dalam genggamannya. "Aku merasa bersalah Hyuk, andai saja aku tetap sadar saat itu" lirih Donghae, Hyukjae menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik sebagai ketua Hae, aku yakin itu. aku mohon jangan salahkan dirimu, aku akan semakin bersedih kalau kau terus seperti ini" Hyukjae mengelus punggung tangan kekasihnya dengan lembut.

"Hyukjae benar Hae, tidak seharusnya kau menyalahkan dirimu. akan Lebih baik jika kita berdoa untuk mereka yang disana, dan berdoa agar tim penyelamat bisa segera menemukan teman-teman kita yang lain" ujar Minho.

"Kita harus tegar, ini adalah ujian dari Tuhan yang harus kita alami dan kita lalui… saat ini kita hanya bisa berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka yang pergi mendahului kita untuk menghadap Tuhan, aku Mohon Hae, jangan salahkan dirimu lagi." Tutur Hyukjae dengan suara paraunya. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian menatap satu persatu wajah temannya yang berusaha menyemangatinya dengan senyum kecil, meskipun Donghae dapat melihat kesedihan itu masih terlihat kental diwajah mereka. Hyukjae benar, saat ini yang bisa dia lakukan adalah berdoa yang terbaik untuk mereka.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae kemudian memeluknya erat tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun, Hyukjae membalas pelukan Donghae dengan diam pula. Namun tangannya mengusap lembut punggung kekasihnya untuk menenangkan Donghae. teman lainnya pun terlihat saling berpelukan untuk saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Mereka merasakan kehilangan yang sama, teman-temannya, orang tersayangnya, saat ini hanya doa terbaik yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk teman-temannya disana.

.

.

.

-end-

Huahhhh, akhirnya end juga… masih adakah yang inget ff ini? Atau mungkin udah pada lupa? ….satu hutang lunas…. Meskipun end-nya sangat aneh dan sangat mengecewakan… tapi yang penting haehyuknya gak pisah kan?

Sebenernya gak pede buat apdet ini, karena aku sendiri udah agak kehilangan feel buat nulis lanjutan ff ini… mungkin efek kelamaan gak nulis ff jadi begini deh hasilnya… harap maklum ya chingu… juga buat typos yang bertebaran saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya…buat semua yang udah ikhlas ninggalin review saya ucapkan banyaaaaak terima kasiiiiih… *hug({})

Walopun ff ini mengecewakan… tapi masih adakah yang mau review ff ini… kritik dan saran sangat dianjurkan…

Mind to review again?


End file.
